WhiteOut
by Enked
Summary: (KanekixOcxAyato) College student Rayna is like many others who have fled their homeland, America, due to a incurable disease outbreak. The surviors are held in the camps of central Tokyo but are unaware of the physical creatures who hunger for their flesh. And it seems the Ghouls are learning who to take advantage of in their war against the Doves.
1. Chapter 1

**_I twirled my body around the base of the lamppost._** My mind wasn't at ease. The grim thoughts circulated in there like smoke trapped in a snow globe. The chill from the metal post stuck around my fingers. Yet, that was the least of the pain.

My heart was already frozen, stiff, and could have been considered dead. It most likely was; there hadn't been a pulse since the doctor diagnosed her condition. There wasn't anything to be done, nothing to say, it was a sealed fate. A merciful God was utter bullshit.

I swung my limp figure around and around, like an endless ride on one of those colorful wooden animals. The motion, the sensation, left me feeling the hollow dissatisfaction that was encased inside of me. The crisp breathes were the pieces of my fleeting soul.

 _Living?_

I leaned my aching head against the post. Life was cruel, hurtful, and it was draining every last amount of energy I had. _Survival?_ That word seemed bleak. The outlook for my future was as blurry as the predicted blizzard for the evening. Chances of hyperthermia were high, the alert had been broadcasted, but here I stood under the dim light as the snowflakes continued to fall. Would it be considered suicide if I remained here through the night?

What if I held onto this poorly lit stationed piece of equipment until the morning sun?

If they found my body, stuck clinging to this, would they know that it was a difficult choice? That, in fact, I was still optimistic, pathetically hopeful, that she could get better? My dearest friend, I've fought the longest battle along with you. However, I'm more exhausted than even you. As I've watched your chest struggle, your wounds unable to heal, and your eyes sealed, forever closed; what's life to me now?

"Won't you stay with me?" A single tear passed the rim of my eye. The dreaded agony of emotions began to invade me. Their pins of venom stung deep in my guts. The fear leaked, the nausea grew and as they swelled my hard outer shell crumbled.

"You told me, you would always be _here,_ here with me," I choked on my cries. "It was supposed to be us. You and I against the world…" I drifted my voice as my head looked to the grey sky. The tears tickled down my rosy cheeks.

"Where have you gone?" I whispered to the unseen.

The snow continued to cover the solid ground as I made my way through the windy evening. It was near a white out. However, my tracks were still just as noticeable, just the same as my heritage. I, we, were foreigners here, strangers to a different land, and lost in chaotic world. Death was the only familiar image that we carried from our home. _America_.

I endured my stroll with light fists hidden in my jacket's pockets. My mind didn't connect with the rest. The words, those fatal phrases were still haunting me. Eventually, my feet carried me to the edge of the lake. I was far from the camp, from the new place we called _home_. Her clothes, her pictures, my friend's existence was slowly fading from existence. I couldn't go back, there would be nothing there. Her new portrait, the rotten flesh, the scaring it had caused her delicate face was burned into me.

The toes of my boots pointed directly at the thick ice. The sheet of crystal blue was beginning to have it's own powdered mask. Normally, I would say it was beautiful. But how could I find a moment of happiness?

I swallowed the raw lump that had formed and then gradually ventured forward. I could hear the slight crack from the ground as my weight stood above it. I held my breath though afraid I was still determined. I glanced around. Alone.

With cold legs I made my way across the frozen lake. This was a spontaneous thought, a reaction more than a decision. I was hurting and I believed the only cure was to submerge the feelings. It wouldn't be quick but it would be relief. The ice gave ever so tenderly as I took each step. My boot's tread barely had a grip. Then again, I hardly had a handle on life. So what difference did this make?

I settled in the center. In the distance, on the other side, was the dreaded wired barrier. It was one side to the four walls. I thought this was supposed to be a sanctuary? I bit my lip the tears were relentless.

My emotional eyes looked to the death trap below. Under the plush pillows of white was my exit from this world. Could I greet it? The question only stirred a hidden aggression within me. With gritted teeth, I raised my foot before I slammed the edge of my heel repeatedly into the faulty diamond earth. There were no treasures here, only suffering.

I beat into it.

I stomped, I pounded, I cursed at each failed attempt. Exhaustion was over taking me, the weakness from little food, and the stress had done its job. I shook with disappointment.

"Fuck. Fuck you!" I screamed at the cold-blooded ice. It's blank azure eyes and crooked smile from the small cracks mocked me. It wasn't going to let me pass. I was never going to be free. I was chained, imprisoned until my expiration date. I was going to die alone and feeble like so many countless others. I stomped a final time.

"No wonder-"

An unrecognizable voice chimed over the raging blizzard. My nerves sparked with uneasiness as a shadow came froth from the white screen. Threads of violet hair blew in the wind. I could scarcely make out the black edges of his clothes. His bold stance dominated even the storm around us.

I held back a shocking gasp as two red slits starred at me.

The man raised his leg, "the human race is slowly diminishing. Pathetic." His foot collided with the ground. A sudden explosion erupted from where he stood like a volcano. Instantly, sprays of the water spewed from the massive crack that raced towards my direction. I staggered back but without much speed I was quickly surrounded by numerous multiplying breaks within the ice. I watched in horror as one crack fed into another and soon the fringed waters were eating my ankles. I felt their nips into my skin as I was further dragged under.

The waves of ice hit and busted my face. I flared my tightening muscles as I desperately tried to keep my head above. The intensity of the temperature was rapidly piercing through me. My nails clung to the edge of the surface. My arms were straining, my legs kicked the bottomless waters. I could feel my lungs crying at each gasp. My lips were sticking to one another as they froze, just like ice cubes. My jacket, was slowly killing me, its weight grew more troublesome as it absorbed the water like a sponge.

Regardless of my efforts, the hungry waves of the lake soon had their victim. Why, why had I tried so desperately to crawl out? I didn't want to live. If I did I would have to continue facing the days without her. It would only be me, me against the world. Did I really want that?

I let a few bubbles escape my lips as I descended downwards. The darkness was more terrifying than I could have ever imagined. Death, were you just as scary?

 _My heart was slowing._

 _My vision was narrowing._

Maybe I would see everyone again…

 _My mind was fleeting._

Suddenly, my body was torn from the blinding waters and thrown like a fish onto the land. I laid there as if I were in a deep sleep. The peaceful moment didn't last. A rough hand hammered down onto my chest. Its blunt force caused me to spout the clogged water from my lungs. The chilling liquid burned my throat as more came out. I hacked the little wads of salvia that remained. I trembled in a daze as my attack stood over me. Those demonic eyes were still there. What was this?

The same hand pressed over my mouth, "Don't even make a sound. Cough and I'll make sure these waters are stained a thick crimson red. Am I clear, human?" The adolescent voice questioned me harshly. Still shaking I managed a light nod. The creature's lips curled into a smirk.

"Good. Now, listen to me," The monstrous animal brought his face closer to mine. My chattering teeth hid the brewing whimper. The inhuman person scrunched up his nose after he sniffed near my neck. My pulse fluttered.

He let out a growl, "I figured. Doesn't matter. I don't give a damn how infested your blood is that's just too fucking bad for you." I starred blankly at him. I believe it to be a male; then again I wasn't sure I was seeing a person. Was I hallucinating? Dreaming? Had I actually died?

The individual looked around and then locked his scarlet orbs on me, "Dying isn't going to solve shit. You're already dead to the world." His fingers dug harder into my jaw. I shook for not only the chill but for fear as well. "And because of this fact, you're going to put your wasted pathetic self to use. You're going to work for me, like a willing servant."

My stiff brow somewhat pinched together. I could have sworn ice sickles had formed on each strand. The puffy sponge of a jacket continued to drench me to the core. My insides were shutting down.

The creature released his grip, "Being generous, I'm going to offer you, your one and only payment up front. Though, it still basically just benefits me…it will in return make your escape easier."

Barely conscience, I watched the snow flakes wildly swarm around him. His breath frosted the air; his glowing eyes contrasted the night. The howling winds cried as my throbbing head and sore muscles began to fade.

A pair of strong arms scooped me into their hold.

I was held by the devil, but there wasn't much else to see as he carried me off into in hazy depths of the _whiteout_.

* * *

[White out (n): a blizzard, especially in polar regions, that reduces visibilities to near zero.]

* * *

 **Hey readers, I was irritated by my lack of flow from my personal novel, so as usual, I decided to turn to writing FanFiction. It does help get the creativity flowing.**

 **Anyway, I decided to take bits from my own story and place them in a Tokyo Ghoul setting. Maybe it will help me think clearer for my work.**

 **The setting is still located in Tokyo, character's personalities and abilities are the same. The only difference is the OC and possible the added elements I put in there. I really won't change the general theme of Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_/Special thanks to all readers who left encouraging reviews! I was shocked so many of you liked it after the first chapter. Anyway, fair warning to new readers (others are aware) I love gore…so be prepared!/_

* * *

 **I ran light fingers over the bare flesh of my wrist.** Underneath those multiple layers of harden skin laid the contaminated, wretched, discolored veins that were the physical reminder of what _we_ left behind. Internally I was being consumed by something far greater than just misery, for there was no prescription, no pill, shot, or treatment for it. _Depression_ , their was rehab. Simply put, you were going to die from the other.

The reality, the truth, was horrible to deal with. But knowing the pain your friends had endured, seeing the bodies pile up, and watching the disease win was more horrific than just being told what would happen. Imagine, witnessing the future before you even have a chance to guess.

That's what the barbed wire 'holding' camp brought me. It represented so much more than just confinement. Others around me claim it to be a _safe haven_. I could only stare in disbelief.

I sat outside my trampled grey tent with one leg hugged to my chest. It was early morning. The sun had barely peeked from the sky. The air was just as chilly as the days before, expect now there were mounds of snow. The drifting from the high winds had only caused our camp more havoc. My eyes pitied those who had to brave through last evening's storm.

I was fortunate; for once I had woken up in a flat bed with piles of warm blankets. The walls to the room had still been standing. Though it was vacant when I came to, I was thankful to who ever had spared me from myself. I could handle the headache. My lungs were still breathing, my heart still beating, and I was still able to make choices. In my opinion, that was good enough for me.

My eyes caught the movement of another helpless victim being carried off. I wanted to look away, excuse myself from the dreaded sight. Then again, if I didn't watch I would forget what was to come of me. I had decided long ago I wouldn't write off this demon. I carried the burden and I might as well accept it.

The workers, who were under hire of the city of Tokyo, wore their uniformed attire consisting of what American squad bombers would use. Their faces were covered, their limbs were shielded in an all white suit, even their heads seemed protected from _whatever_ us natives had. They had decided upon using horses to aid in moving corpses. The animals were able to muscle their way through the mud and snow. The authorities claimed tires would only spin and tear up the terrain. Hooves were more efficient, sturdy, and required less equipment.

Truth, I figured it had more to do with how they saw us. We were trash, a disposable problem that didn't need fine industrial strength to get the job done. Perhaps they were right.

The two stout horses, one was a silver with grey dapples and the other a red bay with a white face struggled through the heaps white powder. Their bulky frames pulled behind them a dainty woman of young age. Her skin had faded to that dingy slate brown, her honey hair had horrendous bald spots down to the meaty scalp, and her eyes were shockingly open. Her blue orbs, with tiny pupils locked onto me. As if she would come alive at any second and speak against the chains that were pulling her along. Her naked body, aside from the undergarments, exposed her rotten wounds. The flesh that had begun to peel from her bones, the muscles that had long since been eaten, and the clumps of blood that drained to the snow were the reminder.

That was to be my fate.

I twisted my foot in the slushy ground and listened to the mumbling of prayers being said by the nearby residents. Many weren't even stoic enough to watch. The rustling of tent material flapped in the wind as several tried to fix their damaged homes. It might have seemed pointless, but it was all they had given us. Shelter was a necessity in this world.

I heard the crack of whips as a couple of workers encouraged the horses. The sound of their snorts and slipping hooves did little to hide the obvious wails of distress. I glanced up just as two children; a boy and a girl came running into view. They barely had any clothes on themselves besides their worn fleece pajamas. The two struggled through the lumpy path, cheeks streaked with tears, and throats raw from screaming. Their hearts weren't ready to let go. Reality had hit home.

"No, no th-that's momma!" The little girl, with wild red curls, cried as tried to grab her mother's frozen hand. A worker quickly intervened and shoved the child away. His foreign words puzzled her even though they made sense to me.

He had shouted in rage, "your mother is dead! Gone for good. There is no point in following stupid girl." I had never confessed to anyone that I spoke their language. That secret remained between my friend and I. In order to get honest facts, I hid in the shadows of this country.

Again, the children hollered for their mother, they charged forward until another man commanded them back. The children's legs were frozen like statures as the horses continued on their way. The corpse remained situated in the rusted shackles and was dragged passed us. The path became littered with dead skin and blood. Their destination was known to be the hill that was set behind us towards the West. There, only daring eyes wondered there. _I had seen it._

Had I not been consumed in thought, I might have noticed the children's darting legs headed towards and then climbing up the steep bank. The workers were oblivious too as they rode their mounts onwards. My heart jolted me to my feet. I wasn't concerned with their struggles up the hill, what ate away at my core was I knew what lied beyond the towering land. What lurked at the bottom wasn't for feeble minds.

"Hey!" I shouted towards them. Their innocent ears blocked my warning. I tried several attempts. Nothing. All I had managed was to delay time; their minds were on a mission to retrieve their mother. No child wanted to be separated. Cutting the ties, the strings, was the equivalent of shattering souls. It was life's evil playing card and I had dealt with it many times.

I looked around. No one bothered, no one seemed to care, they mirrored back only blank expressions. I was torn. I eyed the massive hill's peak before I spirited off in their direction. I couldn't. I just couldn't allow them to see the other side. My boots gripped the snow's slippery ground, my tread pulled against the stained path. I used fingers to anchor my occasional stumbles. I would make. I had too.

"Mamma!"

"M-mommy!"

I heard the hysterical screams from the children and the ballistic yells from the workers. Their cursing tongues only made the young kids spiral further. They didn't understand. Scary, everything was too unpredictable for such a small mind to bear. I pushed once more with my foot to the hoist myself to the top. With gasping breaths I did my best to gather myself and headed towards the frantic little ones. The young boy was already sprawled out in the snow, as he covered his sobbing eyes. I ran passed him and towards the girl who refused to see her mother be carried away. She had wrapped her arms around her parent's torso. The worker's threatened and snapped the whips in hopes to frighten her off. Instead, they only managed to spook their horses. The brainless creatures became wild with fear from the yelling and cracking of the ropes.

Their hulky bodies began to stir the ground. They pounded their giant feet, snorted the air heavily, and even started to rise up on their haunches. Their flight instinct and taken over, even the workers could no longer control them. The chains clanked against their bodies as they blindly kicked out at the unknown threats. Their feet barely missed the little girl's head as I pulled her away just in time. With her, I tumbled across the hill's top. She shook as I cradled her, I covered her eyes just as the bay horse stomped the mother's skull. The purplish black tissue cracked out of her head like a broken egg. I sat, shaking myself, as the workers weren't able to handle the situation. The screaming, the crying only added to the panic.

The steeds' whinnied and pulled against the men's holds. Their adrenaline raged through their legs and caused them to break away. Loose, they trampled forward down the sharp embankment. Without warning, I was being dragged with the crying girl towards the bottom. My chest plowed through the muddy snow as I continued to hold on to the child's hands. Her screams only ran my blood cold. The hooves thundered against the air, the workers were useless, and my mind could only picture the horror that was to come.

For at the end, was the _Pit_.

I looked to the sobbing girl, passed her face, and noticed the chain was cutting through her ankle. The thick metal rings had looped around her like a mother's grasp unable to let go. I tried to swing myself to her side but the force at which we were being pulled wouldn't allow for such actions. The end was nearing.

I knew; the only chance we had was at the ledge. To which I would have to trust myself. I would have to trust not only my guts but also my strength. Could I, could I hold on? Being young myself, I wanted to let go. All I had to do was unclench my fingers and let death take her away. This little girl, she wasn't anything special. She too had the same fate as me, I looked at her, she even had the start of the burnished skin.

However, I wasn't the one to make the choice.

I tightened my hold; the end was closer.

The girl cried out in agony as the chain pulled harder when the horses tried to veer to the left and away from the haunting Pit. Our bodies were thrown with theirs. I could hear the startled calls from the horses as one apparently lost its balance. The bay colt was shoved from the edge. I heard the harness snap as its body vanished from my sight along with part of the mother. The silver horses bolted in the opposite direction and took it's severed _'haul'_ along with it. Mouthfuls of watery snow plugged through my lips. The girl and I were still being dragged near the Pit. The distance was closing.

That hole, that Pit was the man made-wound in the earth that swallowed the dead.

The falling horse let out echoing cry, the little child screamed, I held my nerves as I felt my arms then my stomach slide off the edge. My eyes peered over at the descending depths of the metal hole. Gravity soon became my enemy as the heavy weight stained through my back. I shrieked as I dug my nails into the girl's arms and then hooked my feet as best I could into the ground. I heard the rusty chains unlatch and then saw, below the girl, the falling remains of her mother and the workhorse.

Their bodies soon crashed with a thunderous boom once they hit the piles of corpses. Neither moved.

"Hold on. Hang on to me!" I instructed the girl. The red curls bounced around her frantic head as she dangled helplessly above the bottom. Her legs kicked around as she desperately tried to climb from the metal wall. Her shoes scrapped the tomb.

"Help! Help me!" She cried. I could feel my muscles being depleted of strength, my shoes losing their grip. My shoulders shot rounds of bullet like pains. I was too weak. The snow was giving way; our bodies were being sucked in. I could sense the Reaper's fingers reaching towards us.

"Let her go." The voice commanded. Its blunt heartless tone hit my nerves. My arms continued to shake as I looked over my shoulder. It startled me to see the stranger from before. The man, the sinister monster, who had emerged from the whiteout, was standing behind me.

I swallowed my senses, "N-no. I won't. Don't just stand their give me a hand! Pull her out!" I couldn't believe this person remained still. He stood there just watching as if this was an every day ordeal. His casual demeanor had me baffled.

"If you don't let her go, you'll die. She's not worth that."

I gritted my teeth as I attempted to back up the edge, "Every life matters you asshole!" The rage in me boiled. Just who was this person to stand by and brush off a life? My stomached slipped again, "help her up!" The muddy terrain was sending us slowly to our death. The young girl wailed the further she became from the surface.

"We've made a deal, you do as I say. Let her go, now." The man growled. I could feel the child's eyes upon me. Her blurry blue orbs pleaded with me. The fear was carved into her round face. Her delicate face, her soft features though rotted and scaling off still needed saving. _Just like her…_

I hauled all my weight back, "Fuck off! She's not dying. I'm not going to let her fall!" I yelled in my second tongue. Unexpectedly, a heavy slam bit between my shoulder blades. I hissed in agony and peered around to see the devil flaunting his scarlet eyes. I shook. So, it wasn't a dream.

His foot dug into my back, "Very well. Then I'll break you. It won't be hard, starting now I'm going to destroy every little existence of your former self." He pressed harder, "it'll be like building a new toy out of one of those god damn colorful boxes. It's going to work just fine for me. I'm going to mold the servant I want." His voice trailed off. My trembling arms were barely holding. The intensity of the pain only grew as more force was pushed onto me. I could feel the tendons popping.

"Stop it!" I hollered.

The child screamed.

"Tsk, you're making me gag." He groaned as he pounded the final hit. The tears spilled as my empty hands dangled over the edge.

* * *

I sat in silence. It was as though I was the one who had fallen to my death. I rubbed a hand around the side of my damp neck. My fingers graced the skin. I was still alive, right? My eyes nervously darted around the room were I was held. It was the tent I had woken up in. My thighs were resting on the exact flat bed, as before, the blankets hadn't changed either. The atmosphere was more eerie, thick, as if one could actually suffocate.

"I-I-I killed a person. I let her go. She's dead, I killed her." The words stuttered from my unmoving lips. I must have looked like a puppet; I felt like one as the man before me still lingered around. He had controlled everything until this point. Like a master puppeteer, he was good at his craft. He had me sitting completely still, obeying his words as he rummaged his black coat. His rigid movements didn't sway my mind from believing he wasn't anything but a cold-heartless animal.

He pulled out a glistening object, "As if that'll be your last. Under my authority, you'll do as your told. Next time, there won't be any hesitation."

I rolled my knuckles around in my lap, "S-she's dead. That little girl-she's gone." I whispered. The stranger let out an annoyed huff.

"Humans."

I paused, "What are you?" I whispered cautiously; afraid I might trigger his rage, mercifulness aggression. The man seemed somewhat unsure of my question. In defense, he shot me a familiar glare.

"Don't screw with me. You know exactly _what_ I am." His voice was noticeably full of hate. I wasn't entirely sure why. What had caused him to spit his words in my direction? I shook my head innocently.

"No, no I really don't. I'm not even sure that this is even real. I'm still wondering if this is some sort of sick joke the officers of Tokyo like to play. Do you people find it funny to harass newcomers? If so you can stop-" I frozen in fright as a powerful fingers latched around my throat. The evil presence lurked from behind; his breath blew around my jaw.

Aside from my rapid heartbeat, I remained still. I figured he would leave, grow tired of my unmoved emotions. Isn't that we were always told? _Show no fear…_

I felt the tips of his nails slowly drag down to my shoulders. He let out an amused chuckle as he gradually pulled the army green colored jacket from around me. My thin top was exposed to the nippy air. A tent's walls did little to shield the weather's harsh elements. I was became startled by his touch. It was unusually warm for the outside temperature index. It almost reminded me of hot stones or coals that were pressed around my skin. The anxiety sparked inside of me as he continued to dominate my personal space.

His finger traveled across the bump of my spine, "Do you not realize how venerable you are? How absolutely frail and powerless you _really_ are?" His voice remained low. I swallowed and hoped to gain some courage.

"No weaker than you are. You're nothing special, nothing different. Just a filthy person whose power has gone to your head." I said with a light irritated tone. He was probably nothing but a psychotic worker who preyed on loners, like myself. His hands gripped my shoulders roughly; I had to hold back a wince.

"Oh, do you have the food chain wrong. You're nothing but a fresh meal. You live in fear of us. We, we have enslaved your kind. Humans walking aimlessly around are like an all you can eat buffet, in your terms." He boasted in delight. I began to grow more nervous. I felt myself unable to keep the creepy jitters from moving around my body. My mind was ringing off an alarm, a warning for me to flee.

"You think I'm that gullible? You're sick. " I spat. I heard a low deadly growl before I realized the scraping of my skin. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the stranger ran his teeth on the top of my shoulder. I could feel the slime of his tongue wetting my flesh. He only snickered at my desperate attempts to jerk away.

"Nah, I wouldn't eat my servant. No, not yet." He said before he pulled his head away. I trembled as I heard him stand and make his way back to the front. I was about to slap him with a flare of curses, except his eyes held the truth.

He smiled at my astonished expression, "Monsters are real. There is something more devilish than your average killer. Or-" He made his way towards me and knelt to my level. His red fiery eyes glistened over the black hallow parts. Forcefully he grabbed my wrist and twisted it over, "a fatal disease. It's something that lurks deep in the shadows but has the most appetite for death." He squeezed the blackish veins tightly.

I frantically tried to yank my arm from his hold, "Stop it! Stop-let go!" I screamed. His grip didn't budge. Instead, he shot out around of cursing threats and proceeded to pull a needle from his coat. The sharp point dripped a slight amount from its partially scarlet filled container.

"No! Stop!" I choked on my winded throat but it was too late. His weight, an unbelievable amount of force came crashing down upon me. Suddenly, I was pinned to the floor's bed. The piles of blankets were pushed up my back. I hopeless struggled as he pulled my wrist around. The sting from the tiny poke was over shadowed by the horrible sensation that was running up my limb. The injected liquid didn't mix smoothly. I felt sick, nauseous, as this unrecognizable chill of prickly serpents wormed up through my insides. I could feel them, as if they were eating away at my tissues and cells. The uncomfortable pain was hard to bear.

It left me in an unmovable shock.

"There, we're going to mix venom and poison. Hopefully, you'll survive. It's been easier to work with a human that can fucking understand me," he said. My muscles were being overtaken by the infestation of iciness. My lungs ached, I gasped for air.

"Wha-what-why?" I asked. My lips felt as though they were turning blue. The stranger pulled a blanket from next to me and draped it over my shivering frame. He collected himself before headed towards the tent's exit.

"You're going to aid us in destroying humanity's greatest defense. After all, only a worthless human can think like them." He turned his head towards me, "I better find a pulse in the morning…otherwise I've earned my dinner."

I heard the zip of the tent's door and the fading of his footsteps.

 _I dreamt of monsters._

* * *

 **Sorry if it was not the most exciting chapter.**

 **As mentioned, I have no clue where exactly I'm headed with everything.**

 **Remember, this character has no clue about Ghouls…she's not from Tokyo.**

 **As for the beginning, to clarify, basically there is a muddy settlement of regular sleeping tents that are placed near a town's "lake/river". Behind it is a steep hill that hides a man made hole like a metal box in the earth. It's purpose is to throw away the deceased Americans from the camp. All of this is encased in a massive electric fencing.**

 **Funny, why would Tokyo leave these people out in the open?**

 **Red liquid? Wonder what that was? ;)**


	3. A Word from Enked

**Hey Everyone,**

 **Sorry not a chapter update (well not yet)**

However, just thought I would make an announcement that I've created a _**Forum**_ just for all of us crazy fan fiction lovers (you know..the ones that don't need sparkling vampires to enjoy a good read lol)

Forum: **FanFiction Mistfits** AS BEEN TEMPORARILY MOVED to **Attack on Titan** section under forums. It's just there so everyone can find it :)

I've talked with the majority of you behind the scenes and everyone is bad ass and totally awesome and I figured we needed a place to come together to chat and talk up some new ideas :) Anything is allowed! Topics, Suggests, advice, contests, links for artwork etc.

Hopefully with **FullmetalDeadman93** help we can start some contests and a chain link story (plot/characters will be discussed) where people can write sections or chapters and we combined them all. Everyone will get credit and is a great opportunity to have fun and get a feel for writing with a great group of people. We can make things fun or serious totally up to others.

Well, hope to see everyone introducing themselves this week or next!

Keep it real peeps,

Enked!

 _Questions PM anytime!_


End file.
